


Flirting Is An Art

by ObsessionsOfMine



Series: GD Week 2016 [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra likes drawing, F/F, and has no idea how to flirt, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/pseuds/ObsessionsOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At first, she’d stuck to simply sitting at the one of the tables and watching as the people went by, most of them taking their drinks and leaving right after. But one day, probably out of sheer boredom, Astra had decided to sketch something on one of the napkins."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting Is An Art

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's Creator's Choice day, I went with a Coffee Shop AU, because it's one of my favorite AUs :)  
> And that concludes the General Danvers Week of 2016!

 Astra had been visiting the same coffee shop every morning, for over two weeks. It had started when she’d woken up late one morning and had to skip her stop at the shop near her house, opting instead to visit the one down the street from her office. She’d heard good things about it from her partner, Cat, but she’d never really had the time or the curiosity to try it before. And okay, Cat had been absolutely correct about the coffee being terrific, but the true reason Astra kept coming back was this one cute barista that worked there.

 Her name was Alex and, in less than a week, she’d had Astra’s name and regular order memorized. The thing was, Astra had wanted to start a conversation with Alex, but the mornings were always rather busy and she never did figure out what to say. At first, she’d stuck to simply sitting at the one of the tables and watching as the people went by, most of them taking their drinks and leaving right after. But one day, probably out of sheer boredom, Astra had decided to sketch something on one of the napkins.

 She’d taken a pen out of her purse and started drawing, the ballpoint quickly scratching over the white square of paper. In about twenty minutes, she’d finished a small bird and had to get to work, because being late was out of the question, when one worked with Cat Grant. She’d looked up before leaving her chair and caught  Alex looking at her with interest, so she’d decided in a moment of courage, to sign the drawing with a quick ‘to Alex’, winking at the woman in question, before she left.

 The following day, there had been a noticeable blush on Alex’s cheeks as she’d greeted her, and it had been so endearing that Astra made up her mind on leaving her a drawing every single day. It’d been almost a week of this, and Astra had kept up with her plan, leaving a number of different sketches, all clearly destined to Alex. If she was serious, Astra had no idea how else to convey her interest, and maybe it was juvenile, but it’d been a long time since anyone had accused her of being a serious adult.

* * *

 

 The first morning of her third week as a patron of the Copper Coffee Shop, Astra grabbed her morning latte and moved to one of the tables, as it was customary for her. But before she started her drawing, she noticed there was some extra writing on her cup that day. 

  _‘Can I have a dragon today?’_ was scrawled in the familiar handwriting, making Astra chuckle. Picking up her pen, she started sketching a long lizard like form, stretched out with it’s wings open, as if it was caught mid-flight. She was excited that Alex seemed to be enjoying her art enough to make requests, so she wanted this dragon to be specially good. Astra was careful with her lines, took an absurd amount of care with her shading and, at the end of the usual twenty minutes, she’d managed to draw a really cool dragon, if she could say so herself. As usual, she signed it and left, offering Alex a small smile on her way out.

 The requests kept coming: an eagle, a horse, a sphinx, a giant squid, and then on. Astra complied with every one of them, doing her best to make sure they looked absolutely fantastic. She still didn’t really talk to Alex, because she wasn’t entirely sure what exactly those messages meant, but she was having fun, so she decided to just keep going with it.

 One morning, Cat made plans to have her morning coffee with Astra at the Copper, as they’d started calling it, and as soon as she saw Alex’s handwriting on her cup, asking for a sketch of a phoenix, she rolled her eyes. “You haven’t asked her out yet?” she asked, rolling her eyes a second time, for emphasis. She’d been trying to get Astra to do something about her crush for days, now, but Astra just couldn’t seem to find her courage.

 Briefly looking up from the napkin in her hands, all Astra did was raise one eyebrow at Cat. Not that it stopped her from continuing. “You do realize that’s ridiculous right?” she insisted. And when Astra refused to give her a verbal answer, she huffed and straightened her back against the back of the chair. “Fine, fine. We can talk work,” Cat conceded, sounding less than pleased at the outcome of her line of inquiry.

 “Good,” Astra answered, with a smirk, “I thought you weren’t going to give up.” There was amusement in her voice, and Cat couldn’t help responding to it with a smile. They spent the next fifteen minutes softly talking about their projects as Astra sketched and Cat checked their appointments on the calendar on her phone.

 They were about to leave when Cat pulled the pen from Astra’s fingers and snatched the drawing in front of her. Before Astra could do anything about it, Cat turned it around and started writing on the back of the napkin. _‘For the love of God, ask her out'_  was penned quickly, followed by her phone number and Cat’s signature. She gave the pen back to Astra and gave her a smug look. “We can’t be late for our meeting,” she said, gathering her coat and purse, before getting up, “Chop, chop.” She started walking to the door without looking back and Astra had to rush to catch up with her.

 One of these days, she would kill Cat Grant. But as she received a text from Alex, inviting her to have dinner, Astra decided that maybe Cat could live a little longer.


End file.
